After Alex
by Maddiej.b22
Summary: What happens after Spencer's sister Alex is arrested? How will Spencer cope with everything? and What will happened between her and Toby? read to find out!
1. It Happened That night

After Alex:

Spencer's POV:

My eyes begin to open, everything is blurry, and my head is pounding. I lift my arm to put my hand on my head as I start to wake up. When my vision becomes clear that's when I notice the ceiling, which looks very familiar. I quickly sat up looking around me. I knew exactly where I was, Toby's loft. I looked down quickly at myself. I was wearing one of his shirts. Crap where were my clothes and why am I here? I asked myself. I looked over on his dresser and spotted my clothes, neatly folded up in a stack. I slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to put my clothes back on. Maybe Toby wasn't here and I could just sneak out without having to talk to him, even though part of me wanted to. I quickly got dressed and tried to fix my hair in the mirror. My head was still pounding and my clothes smelled a little bit like alcohol. Shoot now I remember what happened yesterday. I opened the door slowly and quietly and walked back out into the bedroom, still no signs of Toby. Where had he gone? I wondered to myself. I opened the bedroom door and walked out into the living room. I was heading towards the door to leave when I heard a familiar sound. The sound of Toby's heaving breathing filled the room. I looked over at the couch to find him covered up in a light blanket, sleeping. Oh how I missed a sleeping Toby I thought to myself. Crap! Why was I thinking that, stop it Spencer, it's over.

Toby's POV:

I rolled over on the couch trying to get comfy. I heard a noise, which made me open my eyes. I followed the sound and noticed Spencer halfway out the door. "Wait don't go." I said her way. Spencer peaked her head back in. "Sorry I have to go." She said quickly. I looked at her longingly as if to say please stay. She signed and walked in closing the door behind her. "What exactly did I do last night?" Spencer asked me slowly walking towards the couch. I was hoping she would sit but she did not. "You may have had a little to much to drink last night." I told her with a small smile, trying to hold back a laugh. After Alex was arrested we all went to celebrate the arrest of A.D. Lets just say Spencer did not handle it well. Drinking last night was her release. "It got kind of crazy." I told her. Spencer snickered and sighed plopping down on the sofa across from me, just like old times. Oh how I missed her laugh I thought. "I'm sorry." She said. "Don't worry about it, it was no big deal." Spencer got very drunk last night and I knew driving home was a bad idea. I drove Spencer home and laid her passed out on my bed. "Before you go there is a coffee waiting for you in the kitchen, do you still drink it black?" I asked her. She shook her head yes. She walked into the kitchen grabbed the coffee "Well I should get going." She said walking towards the door. I told her goodbye and watched her leave her long brown hair the last thing I see before the door to my loft closes.

Aria POV:

I woke up with Ezra at my side. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before picking up my phone off the bedside table and walking into the living room. I dialed for Spencer. I had to check and see how she was doing. "Hey Aria." Spencer said into the phone. "Hi Spence. It's good to hear your voice. How is everything?" I asked her. Spencer sighed. "Well I woke up in Toby's apartment this morning." She said like it was a bother. "I know." I told her through the phone. "How?" she asked me concerned. I laughed. "Spencer after they arrested your sister Alex we all went out to celebrate the capture of A.D. Let's just say you may have had too much to drink. But don't worry Toby took good care of you. He carried you all the way to your car after you passed out, he put you in the passenger seat and you threw up all over his shoes. He laughed it was kind of funny actually" I waited for Spencer to reply, "Shoot I can't believe I did that. I don't remember anything I did last night." I laughed again thinking about her projectile vomiting all over Toby. "Like I said Spencer he didn't seem to mind." There was a silence on the other line, "Oh." Was all Spencer said before hanging up.

Spencer's POV:

I sat down on my bed processing what Aria had just said. Toby took care of me last night and let me sleep in his bed. He slept on the couch and made me coffee this morning and worst of all I threw up on him. Part of me was embarrassed and another part of me was glad Toby was there. Part of me still had feelings for Toby even though we both agreed we were over. Problem was he was with Yvonne and was going to marry her. I knew he was happy with her and did not want to ruin that. When Yvonne died I could see the hurt and pain inside Toby's eyes and there was no way I would be able to tell him. Even though after her passing it seemed more and more tempting to tell Toby that I still loved him. I shook that thought out of my mind and walked downstairs to find my mother and father talking in the kitchen. "Peter I just don't think telling her is a good idea. Let it go." My mom was saying until she cut herself off after noticing me now in the living room. I knew they were talking about me. "Telling me what?" I asked them firmly walking into the kitchen. "Oh Spencer its nothing dear just . . . " "For gods sake Veronica lets just tell her. Lying to her is useless." My father ordered. I knew something was up. My mom always tries to cover things up and act like nothing is wrong, while my father tells me like it is, well sometimes he does. "First of all young lady where were you last night?" My father asked me. "I was at Toby's." I told both of them. My mom smiled, she always liked the two of us together. "Look Spence its about your sister Alex, she is demanding to see you." My body started to shudder and I grabbed onto my chest my heart beating faster. "I told the police that you wouldn't want to see her." My dad said. I looked up, "Why would you do that?" I asked him anger in my tone. Even though she kidnapped me and tried to kill me with an axe she is still my sister, my twin sister. "Spencer why are you upset. She kidnapped you and she is crazy. There is no way that I am letting you anywhere near her or Mary Drake." My father told me. I looked over at my mom her head down and hands folded in front of her. Why was she not saying anything? "Mom?" I asked looking at her. "Well you heard your father." She said walking away from the kitchen and into her office. I stomped my foot and ran upstairs. As scared as I was I needed to talk to Alex. Maybe I could fix things, or even learn more about us, me.

Hanna POV:

I said goodbye to Caleb and watched him drive away. He was working at a computer company until we got enough money to buy a house. Luke was going to be born soon and we didn't want to have to raise him in a one-bedroom apartment, but we would if it all came down to it. My phone began to ring and I looked down noticing it was Spencer calling. I wonder how she is doing? I think to myself as I pick up. "Hey Spence." I say waiting for her response. "Hey Han I need you to help me with something." "Sure! What is it?" I ask her. "Don't be so quick to agree." She says. I swallow hard. What is it that she needs me to do? "I need you to help me see Alex." She says. I am taken aback "Are you serious?" I stammer. She sighs. "My parents told me that Alex is requesting to see me but my dad told them that it was impossible. Look Hanna I get it if you don't want to help me. I just thought that out of all the girls you would be the most likely to help. Mona tortured us but somehow you still fought for her. That's what I want to do for Alex. After all she is my twin sister." I sat down on the couch thinking about it for a minuet. Spencer was right. They all hated me visiting Mona but she was once my friend and I knew that I needed to help her. I sighed heavily. "Ok fine, but don't tell Caleb. I don't want him to worry about me." Spencer agreed and hung up the phone.

Emily's POV:

I got into the car after dropping off Lily and Grace at the babysitter. Ali was teaching English at Rosewood high and I was the new Rosewood swim coach. We dropped our girls off most days at the sitters and both headed off to work. However today Ali had to go in earlier to school to grade some papers. Yesterday was such a crazy day and it seemed so weird to know of Spencer having a twin sister. My mind flooded with the image of both Alex and Spencer side by side. I could hardly tell them apart. I mean all of those times Alex was pretending to be Spencer I didn't notice a difference. How could I not have noticed it before? I feel like such a horrible friend. I still haven't heard from Spencer or any of the other girls since yesterday and it feels like forever. I think everyone just needs their space, especially Spencer. I pulled into the school parking lot it was time for me to head inside and find Ali.


	2. The First Visit

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"[Three days later] /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"Spencer's POV:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"I woke up my head feeling fuzzy. I did not sleep well last night. Today was the day that Hanna was going to drive me to the jail to talk to Alex. I was very nervous and did not know how it was going to go. There were so many more questions that I had for Alex but apparently she had something that she wanted to tell me. I got dressed and walked downstairs my mom was sitting at the counter with her briefcase on the counter drinking coffee. "Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?" She asked me. "Well enough." I told her going over to the coffee machine to pour myself a glass. I walked over to the bar and sat beside my mom. "Are you doing anything today?" she asked me. I got all panicky. "Just hanging out with Hanna, probably spending the night too." I told her with a small smile. She nodded her head and sighed. "Look Spencer I am sorry about the whole Alex and Mary Drake talk we had to have the other day but your father and I . . ." I cut her off. "Don't worry about it mom. I don't want to see Alex anyways. No big deal." I said trying to reassure her. My phone began to buzz. "Hey Han." I said into the phone. "Spencer where are you I'm outside waiting." She said as if she had been waiting awhile. "Oh ok sorry I will be right out." I told her. I hung up the phone and got up from the stool. I ran to grab my bag and shoes and said goodbye to my mom while walking out the door. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"Hanna's POV: /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"I unlocked the car doors, Spencer climbed inside the passenger seat. I put the car in drive and quickly sped off down the road. "Geez Han. Slow down." Spencer told me grabbing onto the side door. "Sorry, look I had to lie to Caleb about where I was going. He knows when I'm lying so he kept questioning me this morning. He can't know I am driving you." I told Spencer in a panic. "Ok, sorry Han that I'm making you do this." Spencer told me. I slowed down and looked over at her. "It's fine. Are you nervous?" I asked her. She sighed. Shoot why did I ask that, that was stupid of me of course she is nervous. "I just want to get there so I can talk to her and maybe try and fix things between us." I laughed. "Good luck with that." I told her. She wasn't laughing. God Hanna quit talking I told myself. After what seemed like forever we were getting closer to the county jail. I looked over and noticed Spencer staring out the window. I wonder what she is thinking right now. We pulled into the parking spot and I watched as Spencer went to unbuckle, her body tensing up. "It's going to be ok Spence." I told her as we walked inside. br /Spencer's POV:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"We walked inside the jail Hanna holding onto my hand for support. We arrived at the front desk. "Hello mam what can I do for you, I mean Alex wait aren't you a resident? Security!" She shouts. "NO WAIT!" I yell before help arrives. "I am Spencer, Spencer Hastings. Alex is my twin sister. I am here to visit her." The lady reached for her radio and told the backup that everything was ok up here. Thank god I thought to myself as I heaved a sigh of relief. "So Spencer Hastings can I please have you sign in on that sheet over there and we will be right with you in a moment." She told me pointing over to a clipboard on the counter. I signed my name and walked over and waited to be called back. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Hanna asked. I shook my head no. "It will be a supervised visit and there is glass between us." I told her trying to reassure myself. Everything was going to be ok I told myself as I was called back. " Spencer Hastings you can come with Me." the lady at the front desk said. We turned and walked down a long hallway full of rooms until we got to the visitors center. "Spencer Alex gets limited visiting hours so you have a 30 minuets then your time is up." I nodded my head in agreement, and walked into the room. I found the seat with my name above it and sat down. I stared at the glass waiting for Alex to appear on the other side. "Now 30 minuets I can do." I recognized that British accent anywhere, Alex. She walked over and now I was looking at her. She sat down and we were now face to face. Wow she looked so much like me. My anxiety started to kick in and I got a little worried. I needed to be tough if I wanted to get through to her. "Ok so you wanted to se me?" I asked as calmly as I could. That smile that I hated the most even though it was my smile spread across her face. "Yeah actually I did." She leaned closer to the glass and whispered. "Look you may have me trapped in here but that doesn't stop me from getting to you." She said loud enough so that only I could hear. I choked up trying to swallow. "Look Alex. I am sorry for the circumstances but we are sisters whether we like it or not. We have to work things out between us. Like I said I am sorry that you got the wrong end of the deal." Alex leaned back in her chair and laughed. "Spencer you just don't get it she said between laughter. Hendrix I am done here." She said to the guard at the door. Done wait I was just getting started. "Alex please let's talk!" I stammered. She shook her head no and let the guard take her away. "I will be back." Shouted at her. I noticed that now everyone around me was staring. I hung my head low, embarrassed, and then walked out the door to go find Hanna. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"Hanna's POV: /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"I could tell by Spencer's facial expression when she walked out that things did not go well for her. She walked past me "Lets get out of here." We walked out of the jail silent. I was not about to say anything because sometimes I just make things worse. We got into the car and Spencer slammed her door shut. Yep things did not go well I thought to myself. The drive home was silent, very silent but it was killing me I had to know what happened. "Spence?" I asked her. "No it did not go well. Alex and I did not work things out yet, but we will. Will you drive me again this week?" She asked I told her yes. Wow Spencer seemed so confident that Alex could change. I had a feeling that Spencer was wrong but then again Spencer was never wrong. I dropped her off at her house and watched her slowly walk inside. Poor Spence. When I arrived back at Caleb's apartment he was waiting there for me. "So did you and Spencer have a nice day?" He asked. Part of me wondered if he knew I was keeping something from him. Which I was but he didn't need to know that. /p 


	3. Silence

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"[The Next Day]/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"Toby's POV:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"I walked out of the station this morning and hopped into my new truck. I tried to fix my old truck after the accident but there was no use, it was totaled. There was a small piece of my truck that I did keep in my glove box. A piece that fell off in the accident but it reminds me of Spencer and all of the memories in my truck that I had. I put the key in and turned on the engine. My trucked purred a little and I drove on my way to the brew. Coffee did sound good and I had some files to look over anyways. Before heading upstairs to my loft above the brew I grabbed a cup of coffee and found myself a seat in the back pulling out my files to look over them. The door to the brew kept opening and closing filling with people. "One regular coffee black please." I looked up from my notes. It was Spencer. I quickly looked back down at my notes hoping that she wouldn't see me. "Hello Toby." Spencer was in front of me now. I looked up at her and smiled. "How are you, are you ok?" I asked her. She seemed a bit tense and was gulping down the coffee like it was her last cup ever. "Yeah I'm ok," she said looking off to the side. I could tell she wasn't. I can't imagine how she is feeling about her family and having a twin sister. Spencer has always had family issues but I would have never thought they would get this bad. "Well you look like you have a lot to get done so I will leave you be." Spencer said as she turned to walk away. I watched as she walked away from me moving her hand up to her eye to wipe away what looked like a tear. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"Aria's POV:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"Ezra left for work and I called the girls and scheduled a lunch. I think we all needed to talk after everything that happened in the past week. Spencer especially but we won't make her if she doesn't want to. I got in my car and drove to the Grove. I walked inside to find Allison, Emily, Spencer, and Hanna. They greeted me and we sat down together at a table. We ordered our food and once the waiter left it got silent. No one was talking, the silence was defining. "So who wants to say something this is getting really awkward." Hanna spoke up. We all laughed a little and I watched Spencer twitch in her seat and put her hand on her arm. Something was going on but I knew she wouldn't want to share in front of the group especially not in front of Allison. "Oh look here comes our food." I said trying to distract from this awkward situation we were having. The waiter set our food down in front of us and with all of the distraction I reached under the table and took hold of Spencer's hand. I wanted her to know that I was here for her through everything. Spencer looked over at me and smiled a small smile. "Come over tonight." She told me. I agreed and stared down at the burger on my plate. We all ate the rest of our meal and talked like friends who didn't just have something bad happen to them. Almost like we were normal young adults. I laughed inside at the thought of a normal life and said goodbye to the girls. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"Spencer's POV: /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"Lunch was ok. I understand why Aria set it up but I was not in the mood. I walked inside the house. There was a note on the counter. "Spencer your father and I went to Philly to meet with Melissa your on your own for dinner tonight, Love mom." I sighed. Of course I am. I grabbed my bag and walked upstairs to my room. I plopped down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. When was I going to go back and see Alex? What was I going to say? I wanted to make things right because it was not my fault that we were separated at birth, it wasn't Alex fault either. I understand where she is coming from and why she is upset. I wish she wouldn't have taken her anger and bitterness out in the way that she did but I was hoping I could write the wrongs. I lay there trying not to close my eyes when I hear the purring of a car outside. It must be Aria I thought to myself getting up to look out the window. No it was Toby. I watched as he got out of car and pushed up his glasses. It is weird to see Toby with glasses but I think they suit him well. It took me awhile to realize I was watching him walk to my front door. I shook my head. Don't do it Spencer I told myself. There was a knock at the door and I ran down to answer it. "Toby hi." "Can I come in?" he asked me. I nodded my head and let him walk inside my living room. I looked at him waiting for him to speak. "Spencer I know we are no longer together so it is none of my business but there is talk at the station that you went to visit Alex. All I am saying is that from a policemen standpoint I don't think you should continue to visit her. They are going to be calling you in for questioning soon, you and your whole family including Mary. Do your parents even know that you are visiting her?" I laughed. "What do you think?" I replied. He smiled. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"Toby's POV:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"I knew visiting her sister would probably not be favorable to her parents. "In fact my dad was the one who told me not to see Alex or Mary." Spencer said. I figured something like this would happen. I watched as Spencer moved over to the couch and sat down putting her face in her hands. She seemed bothered and stressed out about the whole situation and I wanted so badly to comfort her. "Toby can I be real with you?" Spencer asked me motioning for me to sit across from her on the other sofa. I moved and sat down "Sure" I told her reassurance in my voice. "My dad said Alex wanted to see me. I thought maybe if I went, if I just talked to her I could fix things between us." I laughed. "Spencer come on" "Don't laugh Toby I am serious. I thought that maybe I could apologize tell her that I am sorry." Why would Spencer need to apologize? "Spencer I know this isn't my business but I don't think you have anything to apologize for. But I guess I understand why you want to visit her. I just don't think it's a very good idea." I told her trying to help her. I looked up at her and watched a tear run down her cheek. "Toby I don't know what to do? My birth mother is in jail and now I find that I have a twin sister who hates me and its not even my fault because I had no clue that she existed." I wanted so badly to walk over and sit beside her, comfort her, and tell her that everything was going to be ok. "Spencer . . ." I started to say as I got up and walked over and sat beside her. I put my arm around her and let her body fold into mine. "Everything is going to be ok." I said. Spencer leaned over and kissed me. I did not stop her. I let it happen. What had I just done? I immediately pulled away. "Sorry uh I think I should go." I told her. "Wait Toby I'm sorry please don't go." Spencer cried. I got up from the couch. It was hard for me when Yvonne died. It took me weeks to get over her death. But now with Spencer being back around in my life I just cant help but feel those feelings again. The feelings I felt when we were in High school. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"span style="font-family: Wingdings;"à/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"Aria's POV:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"Tonight I was going to Spencer's house to sleepover. I am glad that we were able to do this so we can talk. I know that a lot has gone on in Spencer's life recently and she's having a hard time dealing with it all. With Toby no longer in the picture I thinks its up to me as a friend to be there for her. Spencer ordered us dinner, which I will pick up on the way. I got in my car and drove off. When I arrived at Spencer's with the food she let me in and helped me carry the food. "Thanks for getting the food Aria." Spencer said smile on her face. "No problem." I said taking my plate of food and sitting on a seat at the bar. Spencer sat down next to me. I watched her looking for signs of distress but I wasn't noticing anything. Spencer was grinning from ear to ear and seemed as though she was floating on a cloud. "So Spencer what's been going on?" I asked her. She did not respond so I looked up at her. Spencer was staring off into space. This could only mean one thing Toby. "Hello spencer are you there?" I said laughing punching her arm. "Oww yes sorry were you saying something?" Spencer asked me. Yep Toby definitely did something. I remember when Toby and Spencer first started dating and it was like she was floating on a cloud. She would skip around and smile constantly. I guess maybe I did that with Ezra too but I don't remember. "Look I was going to ask about Alex but now I think I need to ask did something happen today?" I asked her smiling. She looked over at me and smiled. Yep something did. I thought to myself. "Maybe." She told me. There was a pause while she finished chewing her food. "Toby came to see me today. He told me that they were going to call my family and I in for questioning. I would not be surprised if they end up eventually calling you guys in too. There is something though that I had been keeping from you guys." Spencer looked down at her hands, which were shaking in her lap. "Spencer what happened?" I asked her worried. She sighed, "I called Hanna and told her to take me to visit Alex in jail." Why would Spencer want to go visit Alex after everything that was done? And why did Spencer only tell Hanna and not the rest of us. I was instantly taken aback by all of this. "Spencer why did you only tell Hanna about this? Do you not trust the rest of us?" I mean I knew she still did not trust Allison but Emily and I have been there with her through a lot. "Aria its not that I don't trust you I just wasn't sure that the rest of you would be supportive of me visiting Alex." She was right I am not supportive of it but that's beside the point right now. "You went to visit Alex, why?" I asked her. Spencer sighed, "Because I thought that I could fix things between us. I thought that If I went and visited her that we could talk and that I could apologize." She was crying now tears streaming down her cheeks. I reached over and embraced her in a hug. "Oh Spence, none of this was your fault. Don't ever think this was your fault and that you have to fix everything. Some things just can't be fixed. I do understand why you want to fix things and if that is what you want to do then as your friend I will support you." I told her taking her hands and smiling sympathetically at her. She smiled back at me and we cleaned up our dishes. We were getting ready for bed when I noticed Spencer looking at her phone smile on her face. "Spence everything ok?" I asked her in a curious tone smiling. "Oh its just Toby." She said like it was no big deal. They were not together anymore or so I thought. I looked at her and raised my brow. She can't fool me. "Ok fine look Toby came over today and one thing led to another." I gasped, "Spencer eww, wait I thought you two were broken off?" Spencer laughed "Aria we kissed." I let a sigh of relief. Still though it was nice knowing that some things never change. I always liked Spencer and Toby together. This made me happy. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;" /p 


	4. What to do?

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"Hanna POV:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;""Caleb I said that I am just going to have a girls day with Spencer!" I shouted from the bathroom. I was getting ready to take Spencer back to visit Alex. Caleb was not convinced that I was having a girls day with Spencer. "Hanna I know you and I know when you're lying. Don't tell me that your having a girls day because your not." I put down my curling iron and walked out of the bathroom. "You know what Caleb Spencer and I just want to have a day to ourselves ok. Spencer needs to get out of the house and she asked me to come along." I told him. Caleb sighed. "Ok well enjoy your day." He said. I knew he didn't buy any of it but he let it go and walked away. I think he trusted me enough to know I would call him if I were in trouble. Caleb did not need to know that Spencer was visiting Alex. I picked up Spencer and headed towards the jail. Spencer was more confident this time and knew what she wanted to say to Alex. "Are you sure you want to go back Spence?" I asked her. She turned to me quickly, "Yes I can handle it." She said with confidence. We went into the jail and Spencer signed in. I watched Spencer walk back towards the visiting room. She is a lot braver than I would be. I looked over at the side table and reached for a magazine that looked good and began flipping through the pages. "Hanna what are you doing hear?" I hear a familiar voice ask me. "Oh hi Toby uh I'm just . . . " I had to think of a good excuse and quick. Toby and Caleb were still friends and I didn't want him to say anything. "Well crazy thing actually my uncle uh Gary is here so I am visiting him." Toby laughed. Great he didn't buy it. "Hanna I have never heard of your uncle Gary and I know you have been driving Spencer here." How did Toby know that I was driving Spencer here? Are the two of them talking again? "Oh." Was all I could reply. Toby walked over and sat down next to me. "So does Caleb know you're here?" He asked me concerned. I shook my head no. "Look I don't want Caleb to find out I am doing this for Spencer. He would not approve of it. Could you please not tell him?" I asked. Toby shook his head. "Hanna I don't think that's something I can keep from a friend. If he asks I will have to tell him the truth." I knew Toby was right but I didn't want him to. I agreed and told Toby that Spencer would be out soon if he wanted to wait. Toby shook his head. "No actually I was just coming in to pick up some paper work and then Tanner is waiting for me down at the station. " He waved goodbye and walked over to the front desk to pick up his paperwork. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"Spencer's POV:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"I walked back the long hallway to the visitor's room. My hands were sweating and I felt the urge to throw up. Why was I so nervous? I asked myself. Maybe it was because my last visit didn't go so well. I walked in and sat down in the same chair as I did last time and waited for Alex to come out. I watched as the guard walked Alex over and sat her down in front of me. There was a long silence between us until Alex scooted closer to the glass "Spencer I told you not to come back here." She whispered. I laughed and sat back in my chair folding my arms. "Well I'm back, and we need to talk." I told her. Alex laughed, "Talk, about what? There is nothing to talk about." Alex replied. I sat closer to the glass. "Your upset because you feel you got the wrong end of the deal?" I asked her. Alex thought for a moment before answering. "I did get the short end of the stick. You got everything and I got nothing. You got the nice family and a great group of friends and you have Toby. That was all going to be mine until you ruined it for me." Alex slammed her fist down on the table. The guard looked over at me. "Everything's fine." I reassured him. He nodded and let us continue talking. "Alex, I can't even imagine how you must feel. But listen I never knew you existed and I never met Mary Drake until just recently. My whole life has been a lie. None of this is my fault and I would really appreciate it if you stopped taking this all out on me." I told her anger boiling up inside me. "I had not heard from Charlotte for a long time and then when I came here I was visiting her grave. She was the only one who was there for me." Alex said fiercely. I tried to be calm, "Alex why do you think Charlotte didn't want us to meet?" I asked her seriously. Alex sat up strait and leaned in closer to the glass. I could see tears welling up in her eyes. "Well I was thrown away like trash and Charlotte saved me. So I trusted her when she told me that you were toxic." Alex seemed to be angry now. I could understand why she was angry but I was also just as angry. "Alex I never knew you existed until just days ago! If I would have known about you then I would have tried to connect with you I can promise you that!" I was shouting now anger boiling up inside me. Alex sat back in her chair and laughed. "Yeah right." She sneered and motioned for the guards to take her back to her cell. "Wait Alex no please we need to work this out." She turned and walked away and acted like I wasn't there anymore. I watched as a tear splashed down on my pants. I had not realized that I was crying. I used my hands to wipe away the tears from my face and ran out of the visitor's room and down the long hallway to the waiting room. I just wanted Hanna to take me home. "Spencer." I recognized that familiar voice it was Toby. Before I could even say anything I ran up and let Toby embrace me in a hug tears streaming down my face. "Spence everything is ok." Toby told me stroking my hair. Why was Toby even here? I asked myself. I didn't care but I needed him right now. I continued to hug him until I opened my eyes and noticed Hanna standing right next to us looking confused. I pulled away. "Oh uh sorry Toby, Hanna lets get going." I told her. Hanna smiled. "Spencer why don't you have Toby take you home." She said nudging Toby in the side. Toby looked at her confused then smiled at me. "Sure Spence let me take you home." I looked at Hanna with a look that said seriously. She smiled and walked away out the door to her car. Now that Hanna was gone it was very awkward. "Well Spencer lets get you home. I have to run and drop these papers off at the station really quick is that ok?" Toby asked me. I smiled, "Sure" I agreed. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"Toby's POV:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;"We walked out to my truck and I watched as Spencer tried to wipe the tears from her face. I don't know what happened in there but part of me wanted to ask. We got to my truck and I opened the door for Spencer to climb inside. Part of me felt like things never changed between us. I got in the car and began driving to the station. Our drive there was silent. Spencer had her hands folded in her lap and was staring out the window. I knew that she was trying to act like nothing was wrong. There was something bothering her and I wanted again so badly to ask. We got to the station. "Hey I will be right back." I told her touching her hands. She smiled at me and turned to continue looking out the window. I walked into the station and gave Tanner the papers and clocked out for the day. It was already 4:00 and usually I stayed till 5 but Tanner let me go home early. I walked back out to my truck to find Spencer in a puddle of tears. When she noticed me coming she quickly tried to hide them. "Spencer do you want to talk about it?" I asked her sympathetically climbing into the truck. She shook her head no. Maybe she didn't want to talk right now but she would later. We arrived at her house, which seemed empty. "Spencer where is your family?" I asked her. She sighed, "Probably still in Philly with Mellissa." It was not unusual in times like this for Spencer's family to just up and leave. Spencer did not need to be home alone tonight. "Are any of your friends coming over tonight?" I asked her. She shook her head no. "Hanna and Caleb are going on a date, Emily and Allison are taking the twins to visit family, and Aria and Ezra have a book signing to attend to. Don't worry Toby I will be fine." She tried reassuring me. Somehow I still felt the urge to stay. "Spencer look I don't think you should be home alone tonight. Please let me come in just for a little bit." I told her. She thought about it for a moment but then agreed a smile on her face. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Cambria;" /p 


End file.
